


We Were Reborn and So Was Our Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: The Amis are a group of student revolutionaries who are hiding a big secret. They are werewolves and have one more little secret. They all share one mate who is very close to each of them. When the events at the barricade take place Richelle Nannette dies first. When all the Amis die they are reborn. At first they think they are to suffer without their mate but a chance encounter proves them wrong. They see their mate again but she doesn't remember them. Can they make her remember everything or will have they have start all over again? Let's see.
Relationships: Bahorel (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Bossuet Laigle/Original Female Character(s), Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Feuilly/Original Female Character, Grantaire/Original Character(s), Jean Prouvaire/Original Female Character, Joly/Original Character(s), les amis d l'abc/original female character
Kudos: 1





	We Were Reborn and So Was Our Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis die and come back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Combeferre pov_  
I was very nervous and worried. It was becoming clear we would loose. I suddenly noticed Elle sitting by herself on a crate. I noticed the way my shared mate was trying to hide her nervousness so I went over to her.  
"Elle." She looked up then sighed and looked away. I sat down next to her and spoke.  
"What is it Richelle?"   
"I'm just nervous Adrian." I chuckled and pulled her close.  
"About?"   
"We are going to loose aren't we?" I froze then sighed and spoke.  
"I think our chances aren't good." She closed her eyes and I saw the tears fall.   
"Hey. Relax. We won't let anything happen to you."   
"Adrian you and I both know what will happen if they find out my real gender." I stiffened and tried not to growl. My wolf was nervous and anxious at the thought.   
"Adrian. I need you to make me a promise. A promise only you and Joly can keep." I looked at her then realized what she wanted.  
"No."   
"Adrian......"   
"No. I can't just let you die."   
"Better I die and be left untouched then live and be hurt everyday. I mean it Adrian. I already had this fight with Joly and I do not want to fight with you. If the time comes you let me die and do not argue with me." I hesitated but sighed knowing there was no changing her mind.  
"Fine. But I can't promise the others will stay out of the way." She smiled and spoke.  
"I know." 

The fighting was going on and it was very rough. There was no way we would survive this fight. We had all gone to the cafe and we were discussing our next move when suddenly a sound was heard and the side of the cafe blew up. When I got up I stared in horror as the one person who had been hit was Elle. I rushed over and took her in my arms. She opened her eyes weakly and looked at me.   
"Elle." The others were all around me. Julian sank down and spoke.  
"Elle. Stay awake. We can fix you." Elle sighed and spoke.  
"No." Joly and I shared a look knowing her choice.   
"Richelle......" Fey tried to argue but she held her hand up. She looked at Joly and I and we caved. We couldn't go against her wishes. I put a hand on Julian and shook my head. He looked shocked then sighed and looked at our mate.   
"Nan." She smiled at the name Julian only called her.   
"We'll meet one day again." She put her hand on his cheek and next thing I knew her power flowed so we were each touched by it. Once she died we quickly hid her body then went back to fighting. Soon we all died fighting for what we believed in. I hoped that our sweet mate would be there waiting for us. 

**Modern time**  
I woke up with a start and rubbed my eyes.  
"Dream again?" I looked up to see Julian standing there.   
"Yeah." He came over and sat on my bed.   
"Maybe we were wrong. Maybe she was wrong." I shook my head.  
"I can't think like that Julian." 

We had all been reborn and were together again in modern time. There was just one thing. Our sweet little mate was no where to be found. We were all scared we had lost her for good.

"Adrian. We may not have a choice. We have searched since we got our memories back eight years ago. What if she never was reborn? This could be our punishment for everything we did."   
"You are sounding like Max." He sighed and layed back. I moved over and stroked his hair.  
"Julian. We will find her. Give it time. Richelle has to be out there." He sighed and spoke.  
"Alright. I'll give it time." I chuckled and spoke.  
"Let's go. Jehan and Feuilly want to go out today." I got dressed quickly and we all went out. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that today was going to be different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
